marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Batgirl (Stephanie Brown)
Pre DC2K Synopsis No Pre DC2K History. DC2K History Number of Appearances: 7. Batgirl Vol 1 - 1: Safe Behind Shuttered Windows. Batgirl Vol 1 - 2 : Narrow is the Path that Divides Sharply. Batgirl 1 - 3: When a Detective Calls. Batgirl Vol 1 - 4: Where the Rabbit Hole Goes: Part One. Batgirl Vol 1 - 5: Where the Rabbit Hole Goes: Part Two. Batgirl Vol 1 - 6: Where the Rabbit Hole Goes: Part Three. Batgirl Vol 1 - 7: Looking at you from Yesterday. Batgirl Rising Batgirl Rising encompasses the first three issues of Batgirl: Vol. 1, beginning with ‘Safe Behind Shuttered Windows’ before continuing into ‘Narrow is the Path that Divides Sharply’. Born and raised in the Narrows, Gotham’s Forgotten District, Stephanie was five years old when she discovered the body of her murdered Father, Cluemaster (Arthur Brown). Traumatised by these events, the infant was taken in by Wildcat (Ted Grant), who would go on to raise the child as his Niece. Beneath the protective wing of her new Uncle, Stephanie grew to be a teenager and became fondly regarded within her Neighbourhood, especially by the patrons of the ‘Wildcats’ Gym, whom have come to regard the young woman as both mascot and lucky charm. Now living on the floor above the self same establishment, the girl has been trained nightly by her foster parent to defend herself should the need arise, Ted unwittingly training a would be vigilante in waiting. Well adjusted during by day, Stephanie is otherwise imprisoned by her own fears come night, a victim of traumatic events she scarcely even remembers. Determined to overcome her sense of crippling anxiety, the young woman devises a masked persona, one who wouldn’t be afraid to go out at night and help all of those that have been abandoned by Gotham. Even with her ad hoc ensemble assembled, she remained plagued by doubt, and it was only after battling her deep rooted insecurities that she finally took to the city. Sprinting across the Narrows skyline, perpetually trapped between both Fight and Flight, Stephanie’s path was set in stone the moment she encountered a mugging. Unwilling to turn away, and yet terrified to intervene, the teenager stuck out one foot and then, with eyes closed, took the plunge into the unknown. Employing the training drilled into her by her Uncle, and exercising more than a little fortune, the emergent Heroine overcame the would be assailants, leaving her in a state of adrenaline fuelled giddiness. She was quickly brought back down to earth however upon realising that the couple she had saved were as equally afraid of her as they had been of their attackers. Horrified by the thought, given her desire to banish her neighbour’s fears and not enforce them, Stephanie was desperate to convince them that she was not a threat. When they asked who she was, she replied with a question of her own. “Who do you want me to be?” ((IN PROGRESS)) Batgirl Escalation Coming Soon. Category:DC 2000 Characters Category:Master Martial Artists Category:Bat Family